Castle and the Ring
by Lexiconiful
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place during an unseen moment during Watershed. Go along with Richard as he makes a stop on the way to meet Beckett at the park. Romantic and feel-good. I do not own Castle or the character


**Spoiler alert! Richard Castle buys Kate's ring. **

* * *

Castle walked down 5th avenue, moving absently around groups of tourists as he thought about the past few days.

Rick knew his mother was right. About him. About Beckett. He was more scared, more in love, and more vulnerable than he'd ever been in his life.

He knew why. It was because she was special and he was a different man with her than he had ever been with anybody else. He was more himself, actually.

His two other marriages had been shallow compared to what he had with Beckett. He knew her, knew how she was with him and with others, what kind of person she was at work and at home. Most people never knew each other that well.

This business with the interview shouldn't have surprised him. Hell, it had taken a year for her to mention that she was in therapy. Hadn't he learned that about her, that she kept things to herself as she worked them out, that she took slowly to change. And she did worry about what others thought, he admitted as he opened the door to Tiffany & Co.. Though she was only concerned with what the people she cared for thought. It stood to reason then, why she was nervous, scared, even secretive.

She loved him.

She also loved fighting crime.

No wonder she'd handled a possible job change and a potential move badly. As he had.

An austere man in a black suit and the tasteful name tag walked up, hand extended. "Mr. Castle, it's so good to see you."

Rick shook his hand then nervously shoved his hands in his pockets. "Thanks, Mark." He rocked back on his heels and looked around. "Are they ready?"

"Of course," he gestured for him to follow. "This way, please."

He led him to a small room where several trays of rings had been set out. Rick took his hands out of his pockets so that he could wipe his sweaty palms on his pants. "Thank you."

"Alright," Mark began after shutting the door and ushering Rick to a comfortable chair. He picked up a tray and started in on his spiel. "Now you'll find that this ring is...".

Rick put a hand up. "Actually, Mark, I'd rather just choose it on my own. No explanations are necessary." He ignored the slightly offended look on the man's face and got up to open the door for him.

"That's perfectly alright. Take all the time you need."

Rick closed the door and blew out a breath as he looked over at the trays. He didn't have a lot of time. He was meeting Beckett in a little under an hour. That was why he'd called ahead and asked them to set this up.

Sitting down, he picked up a tray and perused the contents. He actually knew quite a bit about diamonds. One of his earlier books had revolved around a jewelry heist. None of that, though, was going through his mind now.

His mother's insights, Alexis' casual comment about him looking sad, and then the catalyst of Beckett's voice saying that they needed to talk had clarified and calmed his troubled and turbulent thoughts.

He picked up and set down ring after ring, picturing each one on her hand.

He loved her. He didn't want any what-if's when it came to them, any doubts in her mind about what she meant to him, so he'd take this step. Despite those that called it old-fashioned, to him, marriage did still intone love, commitment, sacrifice, compromise...

He blinked as he realized that he had been holding the same ring for nearly two minutes.

A promise.

He stared at the platinum band with the round stone and realized that he could see it on her hand perfectly. Not only that, but he's been picturing in in different scenarios; on their wedding day, pointing at him during an argument, when her fingers were pudgy with pregnancy, and when they were wrinkled with age. He flexed his fingers as that image flashed by. His own weathered hand had still been clasped in hers.

Mark knocked on the door then entered with a full tea service. "Here you are, Mr.. Castle." He set it down and looked at his face. He smiled a little as he poured a cup. He'd seen that look before. "It is indeed a lovely piece, sir."

"Yeah," Rick swallowed around a suddenly dry throat and gratefully accepted a cup of tea. He held it in the palm of his hand and smiled. "Yes, it is." The tray of fortunes around all but forgotten, Held it up to Mark. "What size is this?"

Mark ran an experienced eye over the ring. "That is a 6, Mr.. Castle."

Rick smiled. Per his mother's training, a gentleman always knew what size jewelry his lady wore. "Perfect."

He set the cup down and caught a glance of his watch. "Oh, crap!"

Jumping up and grabbing Mark's arm, he steered them out of the room and back to the counters. "Ring me up! Ring me up! I've got to go!"

Motioning to a coworker to take Castle's card, and start the paperwork, Mark pulled out a blue box and ribbon and put out a hand for the ring.

"Uhh," Rick finished signing and took the receipt. He looked at the box and at his watch, nearly dancing in place. He wanted to get to the park well before Beckett. "That's alright. I'm good." He put the ring in his pocket and grimaced apologetically as Mark and his coworker winced. "Sorry."

He all but ran to the doors, intent on catching the next taxi. "Thank you!" He called over his shoulder to the waving salesmen.

Castle settled in to the taxi and gave the name of the park. He then settled back and waited for the nerves to hit. He tapped his fingers on his knees, deliberately replaying the last few days and lingering over this latest development. He fingered the ring in his pocket and smiled, taking a deep breath as those nerves never came.

He paid the cabbie and stood for a moment looking at the swing sets, taking a deep breath as nerves born from hope, not fear, took flight in his stomach.

He and Beckett did have to talk. He sat in the swing and put his hand in his pocket, running a finger around that ancient symbol.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I welcome suggestions on other scenes you'd like to see. **

**Please review...I love those things:-)**


End file.
